Outsider's Intrusion
by TofuCuddleumps
Summary: Fai, Kurogane, Sayoran, Sakura, and Mokona land in Hinamizawa. They are invited to stay for the Watanagashi, and are soon dragged into a string of murders that they have to control over. Sometimes, a sacrifice is all you need to move on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone, I'm back with a new story! I think this is a bit flat, so if anyone has any suggestions on how to make it better, please tell me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi no Naku Koro ni or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, to my dismay.**

* * *

"Quick, everybody, into Mokona's mouth!" The wind picked up as the small creature grew wings and rose from Fai's head. The group quickly disappeared as a small village waved, staring off in awe.

They dropped out of the sky and landed in a pile of trash. This earned Mokona a yell from Kurogane, which resulted with her scampering onto Fai's shoulder and hiding behind his head. Kurogane, in return, shook his fist at Mokona.

"Damn you, pork bun!"

"Aww, Kuro-daddy's mad at me!" Sakura quietly giggled while Syaoran took in their surroundings.

"Where are we?" The group looked around, seeing only trash piled high.

"We're in a new world!" Mokona chirped, cheerful as ever. She jumped down onto a pile of newspapers and pulled one of the papers out from their bundle and handed it to Fai. "Here, read about it!" As he read, the look on his face went from happy to concerned.

"Listen to this:

**Hinamizawa Dam Murders! **

_Another investigation has started as another body has been found in the Hinamizawa Land Fill. The man, who now has been identified as the leader of the dam construction, was dismembered. An arm has yet to be found, and one of the suspects in the case is still missing. The town locals believe that the project leader was 'spirited away,' or was killed by their shrine god, Oyashiro-sama."_

Fai stopped and looked at the group. "These newspapers don't look to old. This couldn't have taken place too long ago."

"Murders, huh?" Kurogane looked at one of the papers.

"Even if the murderer hasn't been caught, I know Kuro-daddy will protect us, right?" Kurogane's katana swung dangerously close to his head as Fai laughed and ducked.

Syaoran looked at the newspaper piles, all dated to increasing times until they stopped. _Couple Supporting Dam Project Perishes. Furude Shrine Priest Dies. Wife of Shrine Priest commits Suicide. Woman Beaten to Death by Drug Addict. Nephew of Recently Killed Woman Disappears. _"What exactly is this place...?":

"Kei-chan! Where are you?" a small female voice rang out from behind a pile of trash. A teenage girl stepped out from behind a three sofas piled on top of each other.

"Excuse us, but where are we? I'm Syaoran, this is Sakura, the blond man is Fai-" Syaoran was cut off by Mokona.

"-And the big, scary man over there is Kuro-puu!"

"That's Kurogane to you!" the ninja yelled.

"Waah! Omochikaeri!" the girl picked up Mokona and hugged it close to her.

"Mokona is always popular with the ladies!" Mokona chirped.

"Rena-chan? Where are you?" a boy with brown hair stepped out from behind a refrigerator.

"Over here, Keiichi-kun!" The girl named Rena called. The boy walked over. "This is Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, Fai-san, Kurogane-san, and..." she looked at Mokona.

"Mokona Modoki!"

"That's a long name!"

"You can just call me Mokona!"

"Omochikaeri!" Rena squealed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Keiichi Maebara, and that's Rena Ryuugu. Are you travelers?" Keiichi asked, glancing at Rena, who was spinning around with Mokona clasped tightly to her chest. "Rena loves cute things." he felt compelled to explain his companion's behavior.

"Yes, we're travelers. Do you know where we can stay? Where are we?" Syaoran asked.

"There's a hotel in Okonimiya where you can stay. As for now, welcome to Hinamizawa!" Keiichi threw out his arms, only to turn around and face a pile of tires.

Everyone simply stared, except Rena, who had disappeared with Mokona.

"We're in it's landfill at the moment." Keiichi laughed nervously, and was beginning to say something else when Sakura's grumbling stomach interrupted them.

"Oh! Sorry!" She blushed.

"Omochikaeri!" Rena appeared from nowhere and hugged Sakura.

"Do you always have to say that?" Kurogane grumbled.

"There's a restaurant in Okonomiya that we can go to. It's close to your hotel." Keiichi explained as he led them out of the landfill. They turned onto the main road and began to head towards the village.

"If you want, we can show you around town tomorrow." Rena spoke softly.

"That'd be great!" the group chorused as they boarded a bus to Okonomiya. 15 minutes later, they got off the bus and headed to a restaurant called the Angel Mort. As soon as they entered, Syaoran turned a deep shade of red.

"Th-Those costumes-"

"Welcome to Angel Mort. Please follow me to your seats. Oh, hi, Keiichi-kun! Rena-chan!"

"Hi, Shion-chan!" Rena spoke enthusiastically. After introductions were made, the group sat down to eat.

"Where are you traveling from?" Shion's curiosity was stronger than her shy attitude.

"We're all from different worlds! We're trying to help Princess Sakura!" Mokona enthused.

"You're a princess!" Rena exclaimed, stars in her eyes. "Omochi-"

"In her world, she was. But then she lost her memories, and Syaoran has to find them! Mokona, Fai, and Kurogane joined, too!" Mokona went on to explain. "There's a strong power in Hinamizawa!"

"That must be Oyashiro-sama!" Rena was the first to speak. "Our Shrine God! Oyashiro-sama watches over all of the town and protects us!"

"We'll show you the Furude Shrine tomorrow. It'll make more sense then." Keiichi offered.

"Furude Shrine? Wasn't there something about that in the papers at the landfill?" Fai asked, smiling.

"Well, there would be something about it! After all, it's the home of the shrine for Oyashiro-sama, the Furude's live there, and you get the best view of the village!"

"Murder. The Shrine priest was killed, wasn't he?" Kurogane spoke for the first time. Rena froze, but tried to look convincing as she answered.

"Please don't bring that up." Mokona hugged Rena, sensing her distress.

The group ordered and ate in silence. Rena and Keiichi left on an awkward note, but not before agreeing to meet at the restaurant again for breakfast and then leave to go give a tour of the town. As they left to go back to their hotel, they couldn't make sense of the area.

"Everyone seems so happy. Are there still murders?" Syaoran couldn't help but ask at the same time that Fai spoke.

"...What happened here?"

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Got any constructive criticism? Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Syaoran woke up about an hour prior to the groups breakfast rendezvous. Sighing as he sat up in bed, he glanced at the pale green walls furnished with paintings that were supposed to give off a 'homey' mood. A small voice in his mind told him that nowhere would feel like home until he managed to restore the princess's memories, but he ignored the thought as he shoved his feet into his shoes and walked out the door. As he walked past his friend's doors, light snoring could be heard from all three of them.  
A while later, he walked out of the door to the hotel and into the still, misty morning. No sound could be heard, no car drove by. Engrossed in his thoughts, Syaoran didn't hear the sound of a jogger's footsteps as he walked, circling the block for, say, the 8th time? (He'd lost count after the 6th.)  
"Ah! Sorry!" Syaoran exclaimed in surprise as he collided in Shion, which resulted in her hitting her head against one of the cement flower pots that were rooted into the ground, the type you see in from of big shot corporation buildings. "Here, let me help you! Are you hurt?" Syaoran's face was clouded with worry as he held out his hand. Shion took it and heaved herself up.  
"Don't worry, it's nothing." She smiled reassuringly. "Hey, I didn't have a chance to tell you this yesterday, but don't mention anything about the murders to anyone, please? It's a touchy subject for some of them." She looked slightly worried that Syaoran was going to object and ask why, but her caught on to her worries and agreed.

"I wasn't planning on it, but I'll warn everyone else." He paused. "Why? I mean, I understand if you don't want to tell me, but…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"Here, just go to the library after the… tour?" Shion was unsure what to label it, and she also didn't want Syaoran to be left with too many questions. "I know someone you can meet there, I'll call her once I find you guys, 'kay? Just don't get there before 4:30, my shift ends at that time." She tried to smile, but it came out forced. The subject at hand was the murders, after all.

"Ok!" Syaoran perked up at this.

"Well, I have to go now, if I want to finish my run and make it to work on time! Bye, and good luck with Sakura! She's cute, no?" Shion laughed as she ran off, leaving behind a red-faced Syaoran stuttering in the middle of sidewalk. Unsure if he should respond, the teen simply turned into the other direction and walked back to the hotel.

He stepped into the slightly out of date lobby; the furniture had a 60's feel to it, and from reading some of the magazines on the coffee tables, Syaoran managed to recognize the year to be 1983, during the month of June. Sighing, Syaoran plopped down onto the nearest overstuffed couch and opened a magazine to a random page. A picture of a smiling young girl with blue hair filled up one half of the page, while foreign text occupied the other half. Picking up another magazine, he noticed a familiar face on the cover. It took him a moment to remember the name, but he realized that it was Primera. He smiled to himself.

"And that's why you should always check your…" Fai's voice carried throughout the lobby as he and a rather frazzled looking Kurogane stepped out of the elevator. "Oh, good morning Syaoran!" The blonde man grinned.

"Oh, is Sakura-hime awake yet?" Syaoran asked while he glanced at the clock; they had only 15 minutes left before they had to meet everyone at the restaurant.

"Speaking of Sakura-chan, here she comes!" Fai said as they all turned around to glance at the elevator. As predicted, the brunette stepped out of the elevator.

"Good morning, everyone!" she politely greeted the trio as they walked towards the door. The walk to Angel Mort was filled with a comfortable silence that was broken by Syaoran, only to explain to the others that they shouldn't mention the murders.

They stepped into the restaurant and were greeted by a pretty, young waitress who led them to their table. "The rest of your party is already here." A quick smile, an eyelash flutter (to Fai, much to Kurogane's distaste.), and she was gone. The group crammed into the already full booth.

"Hey! Rena told us all about you guys! So, no need to introduce yourselves! I'm Sonozaki Mion, leader of the club here, as you can see!" A girl with green hair and eyes to match introduced herself.

"And I'm Houjou Satoko! Ohohohohohoho!" A girl of about 11 years of age laughed, and, quite frankly, scared the group.

"I'm Furude Rika. Nice to meet you, sir. Nipaah!" Said a girl who could barely even be seen from above the table. Syaoran recognized her as the girl from the magazine.

"We're going to be showing you some of the best spots in all of HInamizawa today! We'll have to stop a bit earlier than usual today, since I have work." Mion seemed sad at this thought.

"Thanks for showing us around!" Syaoran thanked the group as a waitress came and asked for their orders.

"It's our pleasure. I mean, it's not every day that we get a group of travelers who are actually interested in this boring old town. Now, eat quickly, this old man hasn't got all day!" Mion explained. The food came and the group ate in a comfortable silence, someone talking every once in a while to ask a question.

"So, where are you guys from?" Mion spoke. When she saw that no one was answering, or even planning on it, she pried further. "Come on, Sakura-chan! The questions'll get worse if you don't answer!" She laughed, while everyone else looked slightly awkward, thinking of the interrogation that Keiichi had to go through when he first came to Hinamizawa.

"We're from a country far, far away! A desert country!" Mokona explained.

"Oh, really?" Rika asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Well, let's go!" Mion said when everyone had finished eating. The group filed out of the store and caught the early morning bus to Hinamizawa. The bus was crammed, so the group was spread out and no speaking could occur.

Once they stepped out, the smell of fresh air almost overwhelmed the group. After having traveled to so many towns, they were almost surprised that this particular one didn't have the same urbanized smell that seemed to fill the others.

"So, where are we going first?" Fai asked.

"We'll be showing you the lake, then we'll go to have lunch at the shrine. There isn't much in this old town, but what there is is really beautiful!" Rika chimed in, finishing the statement with a "Nipaah!"

The trek down a well-worn dirt road was a short one, mainly filled with Satoko teasing Keiichi for being slow. Sakura stumbled a few times over some rocks, but Syaoran caught her every time, usually blushing, causing for Mion and Rena to laugh at the clumsiness of their relationship.

"Well, here we are!" Mion spoke as they stepped out into a clearing. There was no path to the pier, so everyone weaved their way to the tall grass and wild flowers. The cry of the cicadas could be heard more clearly as they got closer to the water. There was no wind; the water was calm. Rena and Keiichi waded in, while Mion went and stood at the dock. Rika tugged on Sakura's hand.

"Do you like it?"

"Or course, it's really beautiful!" Sakura answered, smiling down reassuringly. Suddenly, Rika's eyes seemed to change.

"Go back to where you came from. You don't want to stay here."

"W-What? Why?" Sakura was worried, but didn't notice the change in the girl's eyes, not when they changed back.

"Oh, it's nothing, sir!" Rika smiled.

"Well, everyone ready for lunch?" Mion and the others had come back. Rena's stomach growled as they left. After a few minutes of walking in the thickly wooded area, a silhouette appeared in the distance.

"Who is that…?" Mion squinted, trying to get a better view of the incoming figure. "Oh! Takano-san!" She grinned and walked over to the tall woman.

"Hey, everyone, this is Mio Takano-san! She works at the local clinic." Mion explained as the travelers introduced themselves. As soon as the introductions were made, a brown-haired man stepped out from behind a tree. He fiddled with his camera as he introduced himself.

"I'm Jirou Tomitake. No need to introduce yourselves, I heard your names."

"Tomitake-san!" Mion looked surprised to see him. "Are we interrupting anything?" she winked as the older man tried to deny what she was implying. Takano jumped into the conversation.

"Are you travelers staying for the Watanagashi?"

"I'm sorry, but we weren't informed it." Fai laughed nervously.

"It's the local festival! You have to come; Rika's going to be performing!" Rena exclaimed. "It'll be so cute! I can just picture it now!" She gazed of into the distance, and everyone let out a slightly discouraged laugh.

"We'll stay, don't worry!" Sakura smiled gently. "Do you take pictures of the wildlife here? She inquired.

"Well, I usually stay to take pictures of the festival, but, yes, sometimes the wildlife." Tomitake explained.

"We have to go now. We'll probably see you at the festival." Takano dragged Tomitake by the arm farther down the path. Mokona jumped up to Fai's ear.

"There's something strange about them."

A while later, the group arrived to one of the longest flights of stairs ever built and looked up to the shrine entrance.

"C'mon!" Mion waved her hand as she began to climb up the stairs. "If you just stand there, it'll just get longer!"

By the time that they had gotten up the stairs, Rena had set out the food and everyone was sitting down. Still panting as they made their way over to the picnic blanket, they sat down and looked at the food that was laid down before us. They ate in silence, well, mostly silence, seeing as Keiichi and Satoko fought over the food every 30 seconds. Once they had finished their eating contest, Mion stood up.

"Well, I'm leaving. Work starts in an hour, and I have to bike over there." She made a face. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys!" She waved. "See you tomorrow for the Watanagashi!"

"I have to go too…" Rena trailed off. "My dad wants me and his girlfriend to go out with him for dinner. " She headed towards the stairs. "Bye, everyone! Let's meet by the entrance at 8 tomorrow, okay?"

Satoko walked back towards the main house. "I'll go do the dishes!" She spoke with her back turned. Keiichi, too, had to leave.

"Here, everyone, just go around to the back of the house. You'll get the best view of the town. Nipaah!" Rika smiled. "I'll be in the house with Satoko-chan if you need me!" She skipped towards the house while Fai and Kurogane made their way over to the lookout. Mokona asked Syaoran to take her closer to the shrine; she thought she had sensed a feather. Sakura, much to her surprise, wasn't too excited that she might get a feather back. She walked to the house and entered to an unlocked front door.

"Rika-chan? Satoko-chan? Are you there?" She called out, but was answered only by her echo. She made her way up the stairs and down a hallway when she thought she heard a voice. Rika's voice, to be exact. Only, it wasn't Rika's voice. This voice was older, more mature. She made her way to the kitchen and stood outside the door to listen in.

"They can help us, Hanyuu!"

"Auauauau, they can't! They'll only end up getting killed!"

"Is that what you want? For us to die again?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"I thought so." Rika sounded sad. Sakura decided to take this time to step in.

"Rika-chan? Who are you talking to?" She asked, trying her best to ignore what she had just heard.

"No one, you must have heard the wind, unless I was singing without realizing it. Nipaah!" A smile. An excuse.

"No, I definitely heard someone." Sakura pressed, trying not to be rude.

"Auauauau, can she see me?" A girl in a shrine maiden outfit with light purple hair appeared in the air besides Rika. "Can you see me?"

"Well, of course. Should I not be able to?" Sakura seemed confused.

"Auauau! This is bad! Auau!" The girl, whom Sakura identified as 'Hanyuu' fretted. Rika sighed.

"I'll explain everything. Get your friends in here."


End file.
